Forum:Questions
***************WARNING - CONTAINS SPOILERS************* So guys, if someone can help me answer this Who was that bald guy with the blind eye? he's only on the mind of Walker too? *Hes a real 33rd soldier that Walker interrogated. The bald guy i'm referring is that guy who asks Walker whats the new mission if u "kill" Konrad on the end *He was a hullucination all the soldiers in the chapter welcome are hullucinations. If Konrad was already dead and the radio man too, who was giving orders to that battalion who killed Adams when he pushed Walker down that bunker? *Probably the remaining officers in the 33rd. Colonel Konrad and his battalion was damned because the death of the civilians they tried to evacuate right? *That was probably just a nickname they got from some war. and the CIA was trying to do what? *They were either trying to get rid of the 33rd or find Konrad So, the mission of the CIA was to kill all the 33rd and hide the deaths of civilians from the world? and killing everyone theres no one to tell the history? *Pretty much,since before Riggs died he said that if UAE found out what happened in Dubai they would declare war on the US and the US wouldn't win. What purpose Riggs wanted to destroy the water ? *So the 33rd would die of thirst he said something about not letting the world know, but know what? *About the death of civilians and etc. he was trying to hide from the world the operation that the 33rd did but ended in failure? *Dubai said they didn't need help so the 33rd or anyone else weren't legally allowed to be there and the sandstorm hit the 33rd and the civilians before they were evacuated. why the CIA was fighting with the battalion? *There mission was to kill all the 33rd soldiers what was they primary objective? *Konrad and 33rd-Evacuate Dubai *CIA-Kill the rouge 33rd *Delta Squad-Look for survivors After Walker and his team kills the civilians with the white phosphorus, is in that moment that he go mad? Because he say something about make the 33rd pay, so he was already blaming Konrad? *Yes, and he blamed Konrad a lot before the WP thing and he said something about that attack was forced by someone, but who was this someone? *I believe the 33rd. Theres another moment when Walker do a zip-line and "kills" Adams, but in reality he was killing an enemy, whys that? was he angry with Adams ? *He was just having a hallucination But is there an specific motive to this hallucination? *Adams was mad at him alot during the game. and does Walker blames himself for the death of Lugo? because he imagine the enemy just like Lugo? that armed man with the .50 *At first he blamed Konrad but later he blames himself In the end when hes in that hummer with the soldiers, and the soldiers ask him how he survived, and he replies that he don't, whats the meaning of that? was that he was another "man", just like the bad end of Manhunt 2? *Its more like he was physically alive but mentally dead. That scene when we are shooting on the others helicopters, and Walker says that he thinks that he already seen that scene, what did he mean by that? any theory? In the prolouge the did the Blackhawk part already then they had to re-do it the exact same way so Walker broke the 4th wall and mentioned it.. sorry, but what is the 4th wall? but why they had to re-do it exact the same way? and why Walker thinks that event already hapened? because if we are re-doing the history per say, so its like we are seeing walker telling the history right?, The 4th wall is what seperates the caracthers from the people watchin or playing so if a caracther was to say "hey player stop eating your pizza bagels and help me not get beat by wallking trashcan" the caracther broke the 4th Wall. He was remembering what happend and since the blackhawk crashing was the reason Walker was remembering and imagining those things he probably rememberd he was already in the Blackhawk. thanks for your patience , more questions to come Storyline So basically the storyline is like this: *Dubai got hit by Sandstorm *Damned 33rd sent in to evacuate civilians, result: failed (civilians got killed) *CIA sent in to cover U.S. mistakes from the world *33rd choose to stay to protect water? why? Or to maintain control to help civilians survive from the sandstorm? *Delta sent in to rescue 33rd (original mission) *Walker tricked by CIA than blame his own mistakes to Konrad that cause hallucination. Is it right? What do you think guys? *Yes *Yes *Yes *They chose to maintain control which didn't turn out well *Delta was sent to find survivors,radio command,and leave *Pretty Much BTW the story is looks similar with COD:BlackOps BioBrain 14:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) where did i hear that when you ran out of grenades you could throw stones make enemies leave cover?